Tales of Young Vegeta
by Dee J
Summary: Vegeta has made many fans over the years.But do you really even know Vegeta.What about his past?Akira Toriyama never gave Vegeta a real in depth past.Thus I have decided to finally fell that void.


Joyce Arts Inc. Presents:  
  
TALES OF YOUNG VEGETA  
Tale IofX: SAIYANS LOST  
  
Disclaimer:DBZ does not belong to me nor do the names.The only names that were created by me were Timpartz and Klept.  
  
  
Vegeta was always a runt of a Saiyan.Yet for his age his power was tremendous.He didn't really know his father since Lord Freeza had made it a point to keep Vegeta close to him.As Vegeta walks towards Lord Freeza's chambers he thinks over why he continues to follow Freeza's every order.  
'So what if he's stronger and more powerful than I am.There will be a Saiyan to rise up and kill the bastard.And that Saiyan will be me.'  
Vegeta stops just outside Freeza's chambers and motions for Nappa to wait for him.  
"Nappa, I'll handle this myself."  
When he enters the room, Vegeta is approached by Zarbon and Dodoria.  
"What are you doing here?" ,asks Zarbon.  
"This is no place for you!We'll summon you if we want to see you." ,adds Dodoria.  
"I'm here to tell Freeza that I'm leaving for the next planet."  
"That's not your mission.Go and occcupy the planet you were assigned to." ,Zarbon tells him.  
Vegeta narrows his eyes at the sky-blue colored alien.All of a sudden Freeza speaks up.  
"It's Ok, Zarbon."  
Zarbon turns and looks at his master in shock  
"Freeza..."  
"Vegeta, do a good job, all right?" ,Freeza tells the young prince.  
"Thank you." ,Vegeta says with a bow.  
Freeza begins to laugh.  
"No need to thank me."   
With that Vegeta walks out of the room and heads for Nappa.Nappa is leaning against the wall with his eyes closed, tapping his tail against the wall.  
"Nappa...it's time to go."  
"Um, Vegeta is it just us two or should I gather the other three." ,Nappa asks.  
"Hmmm...Well for the hell of it let's take them with us as well."  
Vegeta and Nappa head for the lower levels of Freeza's palace where their three other comrades are waiting.These Saiyans are Turles, Timpartz, and Raditz.All three of them bow before Vegeta as he enters the room.  
"So do we have our orders?" ,asks Timpartz.  
"Yes, I personally went to Lord Freeza, himself, and got us a more challenging mission.So suit up and let's head out."  
They gather their armor and scouters.Once they are ready the five Saiyans head down to the launching bay.As they enter, a maintenace man runs over to Raditz.  
"Hey, you just missed him." ,he says.  
"Missed who?What the hell are you talking about?" ,Raditz asks.  
"Your're little brother.Wasn't his name...Kakarot or something?"  
"I guess.What planet was he headed for?"  
"I believe it was...Earth."  
"Maybe I'll go visit him or something."  
As the maintenance man walks away, Raditz shakes his head.  
"I hate the bastards they've got working down here."  
Timpartz looks at Raditz.  
"Hey, how come you didn't tell me your dad had knocked up another slave bitch, heh?" ,Timpartz asks.  
"Well that's Bardock for ya.Man Raditz, you probably have more siblings out there than even our Prince Vegeta here." ,Turles adds.  
With that the whole group had to laugh, except for Vegeta, who really didn't understand.  
"Now I don't know about that.King Vegeta has his way with the slaves just about every night." ,Nappa comments.  
"Well the point still remains.While King Vegeta forces the bitches down, Bardock has to force them off." ,Turles says with a laugh.  
Vegeta tried not to pay attention to their babble.Though he was curios about somethings, he wasn't of age for mating yet.He still didn't quite realize the role Saiyan females played.Of course he had begun to realize that few females were on the fighting and extermination squads.Yet what he still didn't realize was that most all Saiyan females were of the slave barracks, even his own mother.He probably would have known more if he would have been around his father more rather than Freeza.It seemed that some of Freeza had rubbed off on the young Prince of the Saiyans, for he became easily annoyed with idol talk, specially if he didn't quite understand it very well.  
"That's enough!" ,Vegeta interrupted.  
The laughter silenced among the four older Saiyans.They all bowed before him.  
"Sorry, Lord Vegeta." ,they ays in unison.  
"There is no need for you to continue your stupid babble.Now, load up." ,Vegeta orders.  
Vegeta enters his pod.It wasn't exactly the most comfortable seat.His pod was pulled into the launch tube.he clicks on a light to see.Vegeta opens a panel on the control panel and pulls out a cord.He attaches the cord to his scouter.With a push of a few buttons information flashes on the eyes piece of his scouter.Vegeta is then interrupted.  
"Prince Vegeta, are you ready for launch?" ,asks a launch officer.  
"Yeah sure, whatever." ,Vegeta answers.  
Vegeta goes back to work.He continues to type furiously as his pod takes flight towards to planet Klept.  
'I must profect this attack.' ,Vegeta thinks.  
'I can make it a powerful blast, but it continues to drain my own power afterwards.Hmmm...if only...'  
Vegeta continues to work on his problem with his attack.As Vegeta and the other Saiyans head for planet Klept, some of the Saiyans begin to get board.  
"Hey, Turles are you still awake?" ,asks Timpartz though his scouter.  
"Yeah, what is it my friend?" ,answers Turles.  
"Well I'm starting to tire of having to be pushed around by Lord Freeza's two 'pets', Zardon and Dodoria.Ya know what I mean?"  
I see what you're saying.They keep calling us nothing but 'stupid monkeys'.Well it's getting old to me as well."  
"Hey, you two." ,Raditz butts in."I've started to notice that as well."  
"Maybe, when Prince Vegeta gets older he could..." ,starts Timpartz.  
"Will you three shut up!?!" ,Nappa interrupts.  
"I can't believe you guys.Having that kind of conversation .You never know who could be listening in.Now just be quiet, we're about to land on planet Klepts."  
Vegeta, who had been listening in, seemed to smile at the thought that Timpartz relieed his power.He knew exactly what they were talking about, and he had his own plans for Lord Freeza when he got older.  
'I'll destroy him and his little 'pets' one day.' ,Vegeta thought.  
The pods began to descend upon planet Klepts.The inhabitants looked up at the pods welcomingly, not knowing of the fate that awaited them and their planet.Thepods landed in a city causing huge craters.The saiyans exit their pods and fly above the city.  
"Not that bad of a planet." ,comments Nappa.  
"I've seen better.Much better in fact." ,replies Raditz.  
"Ok, listen up.Why don't we split up.I want to get some exercise done by myself." ,Vegeta tells them.  
"Uh, yeah sure, Vegeta.Anything you want." ,Nappa says with a puzzled look.  
With that Vegeta takes off by himself.  
"Hey, Nappa what's up with the prince?" ,asks Timpartz.  
"I'm not sure, but I'm sure he knows what he's doing."  
They all begin to clear part of the planet of it's inhabitants.Meanwhile, Vegeta heads for another city.As he approaches, three beings fly up to him.  
"Stop where you are." ,commands one of the beings.  
"Hmm, have I done something wrong?" ,asks the young prince.  
"Are you with the other four beings who have attacked our planet?"  
"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not.You tell me." ,Vegeta answers with a smirk.  
"That's it, get him!!"  
The three beings rush towards Vegeta.Vegeta easily dodges each attack.They fly back and form a line.They then begin to create ki blasts.Vegeta sees this and starts to smile evilly.  
'This is my chance to try and finally profect my attack.' ,he thinks.  
Vegeta brings his hands together and starts to draw out some of his energy.He feelsthe energy pulse through his body as it nears his palm and finger tips.Vegeta slowly begins to release the energy into his hands.All of a sudden the other three beings fire their ki blasts at him.Seeing this Vegeta decides to give his new attack a try.  
"GALIC HO!!!" ,he screams, releasing the blast.  
Vegeta's ki blast engulfs the other three and heads for the three beings.They to are engulfed by the blast and die.  
"Ha ha ha, I did it!Finally I've mastered my power beyond their wildest dreams."  
Vegeta looks down at the city below.He brings his hands together and once again fires his ki blast.  
"GALIC HO!!!"  
The entire city is destroyed.After about three hours of work, Vegeta flies down among the wreckage of one of the cities he's destroyed.He decides to take a break before rejoiing hi fellow Saiyans.He pulls out a small box with food in it.As he begins to eat, he receives a message through his scvouter.  
"Vegeta, can you hear me?' ,it's Timpartz.  
"What?" ,answers Vegeta.  
"I just received a message from Freeza.It seems that planet Vegeta has been destroyed."  
"Oh...what else?" ,asks Vegeta.  
"It said a huge meteor hit it and that survivors are very few."  
"Mmmm...What else?  
"Well, that's all it says." ,Timpartz says.  
"I'm done with this planet.I'll have to ask Freeza to give me a tougher planet to occupy." ,Vegeta says and goes back to eating  
After Vegeta is finished with his break, he flies off and heads for the space pods.Vegeta begins to think to himself as he flies.  
'I wonder, how come no one saw or noticed the meteor coming.You'd think one of the scientist would have detected it.Besides the Saiyan elites could have easily destroyed some big rock.I wonder if maybe it wasn't just some stupid meteor.'  
Vegeta pushes these thoughts from his mind and continues towards his pod. 


End file.
